


Believe

by Chireusette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireusette/pseuds/Chireusette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little ficlet about Debbie (and Carl) taking place in 2014. Someone on Tumblr sent me a prompt with my favorite QAF character and the word "believe" so I came up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

Today was a good day. On this October 21st, gay marriage finally became legal in the state of Pennsylvania. After decades of protesting and fighting to open people’s minds, it finally became a reality. 

Debbie has dreamt of this day for years. Even though she has always forced herself to see the best in people, somedays she just couldn’t help but lose hope. The tragedies she has witnessed, the most horrible one to date being Babylon’s bombing, made it harder and harder for her to believe that someday things would be better. Fortunately she saw a change coming since gay marriage became legal in more countries around the world and that it was starting to happen in the US as well. State after state, the bills started passing. Hawai, Illinois, New Mexico, Oregon… And yesterday Pennsylvania. It was official.

She believed again. The stupid and frightened heteros weren’t determined to prevent gays from benefiting the same rights as them anymore. They weren’t all still thinking that homosexuality is a dangerous disease that needs to be eradicated. They weren’t all thinking that all homosexuals were child abusers. No. Not anymore. More and more places finally acknoledged the fact that the gay community is very much a part of humanity. They deserve to get married and start a family like any other people.

Oh, how good it felt to walk the streets again feeling progress was finally growing. Debbie was so delighted, she added little wedding cake figurines of couples of grooms or couples of brides on every plates. Her way of celebrating. But she wasn’t only celebrating other people’s chances of finally getting married. She was celebrating her own.  
It’s been 9 years since Carl proposed. She told him then that she didn’t want to get married yet, not as long as Michael couldn’t do it himself. Well now nothing was stopping her from tying the knot. And boy, did she desperatly want to tie it.

So she came home later that day after asking Kiki to replace her for the night shift. She made dinner and she put on a beautiful dress. When Carl came home after a long day, she greated him with the biggest smile on her face. They sat at the table, had a glass of whine, and Debbie laid a newspaper in front of Carl. He could read the front page: “Gay Marriage finally legal in Pennsylvania”. He met her gaze. Her face rested in her hand and she was quietly smiling.

“So how about that wedding, huh?”

He laughed in response, his eyes wattering a bit. He got up, put his hand in his right pocket and took out the ring. He’s never been anywhere without it in the past 9 years. He was just waiting for this blessed day to come.


End file.
